thegreenemberfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalia
Rabbits Wolves Lords of Prey |appears = The Green Ember Ember Falls Ember Rising The Black Star of Kingston The Last Archer The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner |caption = The full map of Natalia, as it appears on two of the initial pages of Ember Rising. |ruler = King Jupiter (formerly)}} atalia is a vast woodland kingdom in which rabbits and wolves live. It has been governed by the royal family of the Thirty Warrens since the great migration from Golden Coast. History The following is a list of events that have happened in Natalia before the events of The Green Ember series as they were recorded by the rabbits of Natalia, to the events covered in The Green Ember, ''Ember Falls'', ''The Last Archer'', and Ember Rising. (For ancient history, see rabbits.) Natalia *At least one population of rabbits arrives in Natalia after diverging from the Golden Coast group. They are enslaved by the Dragons, who use them as slaves and a source of food. *After arriving in Natalia, Whitson leads his rabbits - afterwards known as the Trekkers - inland, eventually arriving at Ayman Lake. There they found a settlement that comes to be known as Seddleton. *Whitson marries Lillie, Lord Grant's daughter, and they have a son whom they name Lander. *Despite Whitson's efforts to make peace with Lord Grimble - including honoring his son with a command - Grimble continues to oppose him. *At the instigation of Fleck Blackstar, King Whitson builds a new ship, Vanguard and appoints Fleck as Captain of Blackstar Company in hopes of founding a mining settlement on the other side of Ayman Lake. *From their home in the High Bleaks, the Lords of Prey attack Whitson's expeditionary force some weeks after their initial landing. During the ensuing Battle of Ayman Lake, Vanguard is damaged while newer ships Lillie and Natalia are destroyed. However, the lives of King Whitson and Prince Lander are saved by the efforts of the members of Blackstar Company. *King Whitson separates his group, leaving some behind with Fleck Blackstar-appointed a lord for his bravery in the battle-and taking the rest further inland in search of a new home. Lord Blackstar founds the settlement of Kingston, later home of Kingston Citadel. *Half a year after the Battle of Ayman Lake, the rabbits encounter the Lords of Prey again. *Whitson's fleet-consisting of Vanguard, Burnley, and Steadfast-winters at Halfway Harbor, with Burnley scouting out the next stage of their journey under Captain Grimble's command. *''Vanguard'' is wrecked during travel, and Queen Lillie is abducted by the Dragons and Grimble's forces. The Stone Sword is thought by some to have been lost at this time, but it was eventually recovered. *While searching for Queen Lillie, Prince Lander and Massie Burnson discover tracks belonging to Dragons. Whitson renames Grimble's ship Desolation in condemnation of their treachery. *Lord and Captain Grimble break away from Whitson's group with a number of followers, and seek to found a renegade community in league with the Dragons. The attempt fails, but some come to believe that the Grimbles stole the Stone Sword and that it was lost as a result. *'In uncertain order:' **Rabbits taken captive by the Lords of Prey become citizens of the slave city of Akolan. One of them, taken from the deck of Vanguard during the Battle of Ayman Lake, digs a large cavern as a hiding place. He becomes the first Tunneler, and he founds a resistance against the Lords of Prey that eventually becomes known as the Seventh District. **First Warren is founded. **Lander places the Dragon Seeds in a tomb on Forbidden Island. It is thought by some that he also hid the Stone Sword there as a precaution against it being lost. **Whitson's daughter Lucianne is born, and grows up to marry Lord Blackstar II. *Over one hundred years after the time of Whitson, King Walter Good becomes ruler of Natalia, succeeding his cruel father. From King Walter Good to King Jupiter *King Good sets about rebuilding the kingdom of his ancestors, reduced by the reign of his father. He dubs his domain the Thirty Warrens, though at the time of his crowning it consists only of twelve. *King Good resumes the tradition of passing the Green Ember down to his chosen heir. Rather than granting it to his eldest son Bleston, however, King Good appoints his third son Jupiter to rule after him. *Bleston, furious at being passed over for the kingship, plots rebellion against Jupiter. He eventually departs First Warren with a number of followers, though he maintains a link with the capital. Bleston eventually discovers the lost realm of Terralain and becomes its lord. *After King Good is killed by hawks, Jupiter ascends to the throne and expands the Thirty Warrens to include over a hundred. He takes part in a series of nine wars, including the Red Valley War, during which he fights and kills the wolf king Garlacks. Redeye Garlackson swears to wipe out the line of Jupiter in memory of his father. *Troubled by the constant conflict, Jupiter sets out to achieve peace through diplomacy rather than war. He establishes the Council of Seven Ambassadors, with Garten Longtreader as the leader and his brothers Whittle and Wilfred Longtreader as his lieutenants. *Through the efforts of Jupiter and his ambassadors, peace is made with various groups, including rival warrens of rabbits and the rogue clans of Tarvan Bluff. He also forges other alliances, while driving the Lords of Prey out of Natalia and back into the High Bleaks. *Jupiter marries Lady Glen and has ten sons-including Winslow, Whitbie, and Smalden-and an unspecified number of daughters, the youngest being Emma. As his father did before him, Jupiter chooses not to pass the Green Ember on to his eldest son, but instead appoints Smalden, also known as Smalls, to be his heir. *Garten Longtreader betrays King Jupiter, luring him into an ambush that leads to his capture by Morbin Blackhawk, leader of the Lords of Prey. Though Morbin's intent was to hold Jupiter as a hostage, the king's defiant words cause an enraged Morbin to kill him. The site of the murder is afterwards known as Jupiter's Crossing. *First Warren is occupied by Morbin's minions following the Afterterrors, a campaign of attacks by wolves and birds of prey. Jupiter's oldest son, Winslow, is appointed governor of the city after swearing allegiance to his father's killers. Present day * Heather and Picket's family are attacked by wolves. They flee to Cloud Mountain. * Cloud Mountain is attacked by wolves as a diversion while Jupiter's Heir, Smalden Joveson, goes to Jupiter's Crossing after being told by Bleston's son, Kylen, that his long-lost mother was there. * Jupiter's Heir, Smalden Joveson, is saved at Jupiter's Crossing by Picket. * Heather, Picket, Smalls and Emma are relocated to Halfwind Citadel. * The Fowlers unit is formed. * Smalls and an escort leave Halfwind to attend a Citadel Congress at Kingston. * Halfwind is attacked by wolves, but is saved by the unexpected arrival of the Terralain army under Bleston and Kylen. * Smalls appears to die during a failed attempt to liberate a slave camp in the Shade Hills. * Emma is revealed to be Smalls' sister, the secret heir. * The Battle of Rockback Valley occurs, with Bleston attempting to capture Emma and turn her over to Morbin Blackhawk. Bleston and his agent Perkinson are both killed by Picket. * Heather is carried to Akolan. Picket and Helmer break into First Warren. * Heather helps in a rebellion in Akolan. She is caught by Garten Longtreader and is thrown into a deep pit on Forbidden Island. * The Retaking of First Warren is begun and concludes in the overthrowing of Winslow Joveson. * Heather is stabbed and thrown by Garten Longtreader into the Tomb of Lander's Dragons. Locations Trivia *The name "Natalia" is of Latin origin and is a form of the name "Natalie," which is of English origin and means "Christmas day."http://www.behindthename.com/name/natalia Gallery References Category:The Black Star of Kingston locations Category:Ember Falls locations Category:Ember Rising locations Category:Good locations Category:The Green Ember locations Category:The Last Archer locations Category:Locations